1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a line interface for a data transmission network comprising a filter receiving at the input the signals of the two-wire bus of the network and providing a filtered signal to a shaping circuit delivering the digitized signal to a protocol manager.
2. Discussion of the Background
Digital networks for data transfer with random access and detection of nondestructive collisions, intended for motor vehicles, are known. The bus for transmission of data is of the two-wire type. The binary states are represented on the bus by a differential voltage between the two wires, the direction of the polarity coding the value of the binary state.
Each subsystem or station having to communicate is connected to the network bus thanks to a line interface circuit. This line interface has as its function to assure the connection between the bus of the network consisting of two wires and a protocol manager joined to the station. It produces, further, the shaping of the logic signals coming from the protocol manager in a form compatible with the bus (analog signals).
Patent FR-2,627,036 describes an interface connecting a station to the two-wire bus.